Until The Day I Die
by kittykatwi91
Summary: 3 years ago, Chibs had a relationship with Lexi. It ended badly, and she ended up fleeing to Huntsville, Tx. Now she's back. Will they get back together or will she find what she wants with someone else. Wanna find out, come and read
1. Home Sweet Home

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of it's characters. I only own Lexi, James, and Garret and any other characters I make up as I go along. I do not bother with hate mail. I just delete. If you don't like anything in the story, don't bother reading. You're only wasting your time. Not mine._**

_**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home**_

I pulled up to the ranch knowing my uncle was waiting for me. "Home sweet home." I said to myself as I parked my car. I grabbed my Avenged Sevenfold hoodie from the passenger seat and got out to find my uncle. I walked around the outside of the barn.

When I got to the back of the barn I saw him and frowned. He wasn't alone. He was talking to three guys in leather jackets with reapers on the back. I knew exactly who they were. Everyone from Charming knew who they were.

Though most people don't know them like I were Bobby, Jax, and Chibs from the Sons of Anarchy. I was about to turn around before I was noticed, but it was too late. Bobby already noticed me. I knew that by the smile on his face.

"Alexis, is that you? I'm surprised to see you back here" Him saying that got the others looking at me Crap. I was hoping to avoid being around him for awhile. I sighed, but smiled and walked towards them.

_**~Chibs POV~**_

We were talking to Oswald about a few of his horses that were stolen during the night in the past few weeks. One of them was found in the woods, shot and gutted, out on his property. "Lexi, is that you? I'm surprised to see you back here." I looked over where Bobby was looking. I couldn't believe my eyes.

My Lexi was walking over towards us with a fake ass smile on her face. "Hey guys, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Jax smiled and hugged her. "Yeah, it's been what, 3 years since you left? What brought you back here?"

I noticed the almost faded bruises on her arm, but I didn't want to say anything. I couldn't. I didn't know what to say to her, all I could do was stare at her. I was having trouble believing she was back here after what happened.

_**~Alexis POV~**_

I smiled at Jax. I was about to make up a lie as to why I was here but I was beaten to it. "She's come to help me on the ranch" My uncle said while smiling at me. I was thankful he was good at keeping secrets.

"Hey, sweetheart." My uncle said while giving me a big hug. "Hey uncle Elliot." He let go of me and I ended up staring directly at Chibs. I didn't hate him.

I couldn't. I loved the man. I wanted to say something to him, but I couldn't. I couldn't go through that again, especially after what happened back in Huntsville.

I tore my eyes off of Chibs as Jax said something to him, and looked towards my uncle. "Hey, would my old place still be available?" He nodded and took my house key off his key chain, "We kept it in case you ever came back to visit. I know how you hate being around people all the time." I couldn't help but smile.

"Great, I'll bring my stuff over there and get all settled in. I'll see you tomorrow." I hugged him and headed back towards my car after saying goodbye to the boys. I couldn't get out of there fast enough. It still hurt to be around Chibs. I still had to fight the urge to cry after 3 years away from him

_**~Chibs POV~ **_

I watched her leave. I felt like a complete idiot after just staring at her. The guilt of what happened between us wouldn't let me speak to her. Then again, it's what she wanted when she left. Jax put his hand on my shoulder making me look at him.

"Ya know, it's been thee years, give or take since she was last here." "You really need to try talking to her." I sighed. "I know, I just don't know what ta say. I want ta explain what happened, but at tha same time, I know she doesn't want to hear it."

Jax just shook his head and hopped on his bike. "You'll figure it out. Now come on, Gemma will kill us if we are late to dinner." Bobby said hopping on his bike as well. I hoped on mine, and we all headed towards Gemma's house.


	2. Late Night Visitor

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of it's characters. I only own Lexi, James, and Garret and any other characters I make up as I go along. I do not bother with hate mail. I just delete. If you don't like anything in the story, don't bother reading. You're only wasting your time. Not mine._**

**Chapter 2: Late Night Visitor**

I opened the door to my old house. I could instantly tell that my uncle had left the place alone. I set my bags of belongings down by the door and walked into the kitchen to open some windows and put the small amount of groceries and cleaning supplies I bought away. After that was done, I cleaned the kitchen. I was about to start working on the living room when my cell rang.

I looked at the caller ID. It was a private call. I didn't bother answering it. I knew who it was, and I didn't want to even talk to him. I left Huntsville to get away from him.

I wasn't about to listen to his apologies. I've heard them all before. Too many times before. My arms and back were still sore from the night before I left. I started shaking thinking about it

_~~~~~~~~~~ Two days ago ~~~~~~~~~~_

_I walked into the apartment I shared with my boyfriend James after a long day at the diner. I set my keys down on the kitchen counter. I heard the TV on in the living room, so I went in there. James was passed out on the couch with what looked like a whole 12 pack's worth of empty bottles. "Shit." _

_I said to myself knowing all to well what would happen if James woke up and was still drunk. I quickly turned to try to leave before he woke up. I made it to the kitchen and grabbed the keys to my '11 Dodge Challenger, before I heard him speak. "Where the fuck do you think you're goin' you stupid bitch?" I turned around hoping I could keep him calm and get out of there before it got physical. _

_"I was just going to go get you more beer for later, in case you wanted more when you woke up." Of course he knew I was lying. I was never a very good liar. He walked up to me and got in my face. "The fuck you were, you were goin' to go fuck some other guy, weren't you?!" _

_I slowly backed away from him, trying to put some distance from him, but every time I took a step back, he took one towards me. "James, you know I'm not like that. If I wanted someone else, I wouldn't be with you." My lower back hit the back of the counter. I ran out of room to walk away from him. _

_I decided to try to make a run for it. I barely made it a foot before he grabbed my arm roughly. He forced me back against the counter. "If that's true, why are you trying to run then, Lex?" "James, baby, you're hurting me.. Plea-" _

_That was all I could get out before he back handed me. "Shut the fuck up!" He then threw me to the floor and pinned me there. "You aren't goin' anywhere! You hear me!? You don't have anywhere to go. Nobody wants you, Lexi, not even you're precious Fillip. It's why he kept cheatin' on you." _

_He yelled tightening his grip on me. I couldn't help but cry. I closed my eyes as James raised his fist to punch me. Suddenly, Jame was ripped off of me. I looked and saw my boss Garret standing there, holding James down. _

_I knew by the look on his face he was pissed. "Lex, get your stuff and get out. Find somewhere to go. Call me when you get somewhere safe, I'll send you your last checks." I nodded thankful that he showed up before it got worse. _

_I grabbed a few items of clothing, and a few important things, and ran out the door. I knew exactly where I could go. Back home to Charming, California. The one place I had hoped to never return to, but I knew I'd be safe there._

_ ~~~~~~~~~~ Present Day ~~~~~~~~~~_

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at the time on my phone. 11:28 "Who the hell is knocking on my door at 11:28?" I took a breathe to calm myself and walked to the door. I looked through the peephole and smiled instantly.

I opened the door excited to see my favorite person standing outside. "Tiggy!" I jumped into his arms. "Well, I missed you too, Lex, but do you really have to almost knock me over with a hug?" He said laughing.

I let go of him and looked into his eyes. My eyes must have gave me away, because his smile disappeared. "What's wrong baby girl?" "Nothing Tig, just a long day, come on in." I said walking inside.

He followed me. "Lex, you're a terrible liar, please tell me." He lightly grabbed my arm, and I turned around and smacked him. He was shocked, as was I. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Tig."

I said taking my hand back. "he just looked at me. "What happened in Texas, Lex?" I sighed. "Come into the kitchen. I'll explain it to you in there." I knew I had to tell Tig. He wouldn't leave me alone until I did.

_I'm evil I know, but that's where I'm ending it. I didn't think I'd have another chapter out tonight. The next chapter will be out in a week, maybe less. who knows? _


	3. You're safe

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of it's characters. I only own Lexi, James, and Garret and any other characters I make up as I go along. I do not bother with hate mail. I just delete. If you don't like anything in the story, don't bother reading. You're only wasting your time. Not mine._

I grabbed a couple of the beers I just bought and handed one to Tig before sitting down. I stared at the beer bottle in front of me. "Come on baby girl, tell me what happened." I sighed and began telling Tig what happened. "After what happened with Chibs, I went back to my dad's in Texas. I got a job at the local diner waiting tables on third shift. After a few weeks of working there, I met James." I smiled at the memory. It was still a good one to me, "He was a regular there. Always ordered the same thing, a cup of coffee and pancakes with peanut butter on the side. We never really talked much until I asked him why he always got the same thing. His response was 'My ex-girlfriend used to make it for me when I couldn't sleep before she passed away, and this place is right down the road from my house.' I felt bad for him so I always took time to talk to him while he was there." I paused to take a sip of my beer to try to calm myself. "About a month later we were dating. I was happy for about 9 months. That was until the three year anniversary of his ex's death. He started drinking heavily every day. It wouldn't really be an issue, but he was mean and abusive when he drank. Paranoid too. He always thought I was cheating on him and he'd make it known. I was lucky since I worked third shift. I only had to deal with him drunk on my days off."I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and I didn't care. "When I was home at night, it was usually just shoving me into walls and smacking me a few times. He was always sorry in the morning, and I believed him every time he said he wouldn't drink again. I always believed I deserved it, and that it could be worse. He would not drink for two to three days, but he'd always go back to it. I knew some of my coworkers probably figured out some of what was going on." I paused to wipe a tear from my eye. "The last time it happened, I had gotten called into work to cover for my friend Rachael. I knew had to go home to take care of her son. He got sent home the day before from school for having the flu, so I accepted. After work my car wouldn't start, so my boss offered to drive me home and I accepted. I knew he'd be drunk when I got home. When I first walked in, he was passed out." I was shaking at this point from trying not to cry yet. "I went to grab for my keys to leave until morning, but he woke up. He was pissed. He automatically started accusing me of cheating on him. I tried to calm him down, but he only got madder. I tried to get out of there. He had me backed against the counter so I couldn't leave. I kept trying to calm him down, but I failed. He ended up smacking me. He then did something he never did before, he threw me to the floor and pinned me there. He went to punch me when my boss tore him off of me. He must of stayed outside knowing something like this was going to happen. He told me to pack my shit and leave, so I did." I was full out crying at this point. "I didn't know where else to go, so I called my uncle and came back here." I heard the chair across from me move, and felt Tig's arms around me. "You're safe here baby girl." All I could do was cry as he held me. All the times I felt fear but never really showed it had caught up to me.

_**A bit ooc for Tig, but we all know he has a soft side, I decided to embrace it. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I promise, I'll make up for it, by posting more than just this chapter this week. I had a very productive weekend. I had peace and quiet without my munchkin home. I want to thank all of my followers that I have so far and those that have favorited my story.. Especially, jerbear7579 and Minyonette for the reviews. **_


	4. I need to know

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of it's characters. I only own Lexi, James, and Garret and any other characters I make up as I go along. I do not bother with hate mail. I just delete. If you don't like anything in the story, don't bother reading. You're only wasting your time. Not mine._

_As promised, here's chapter 4. My stories aren't everyone's cup of tea, but I guess that's what you get for just sitting down and typing away. Anyways, enjoy :)_

I eventually stopped crying and looked up at Tig. "Chibs and the guys can't know about this." Tig just shook his head. "You know, you'll have to tell them eventually. We have business with your uncle. They're bound to find out." I sighed and hung my head. "I know, but I want to get settled in here before I fill them in." Tig let go of me and went back to his spot at the table.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I could tell he had something on his mind. I didn't know if it was good or bad, but I wanted to know. "You know, I can tell when you have something that's bothering you. If it's about James, please don't worry about it. He wouldn't think to look for me here, and if he does, then you can have at him."

Tig just chuckled, "That's part of it." I looked at him confused, "What else is there then?" He looked at me seriously. "He still loves you, ya know." I couldn't help but sigh and put my head down. "Can we please not talk about this? I left for a reason Tig. Chibs may love me, but he loves Fiona too. Hell, he's still married to her. Plus, I can't handle the whole 'What happens on a run, stays on a run' thing."

He just shook his head. "I know, but you can't avoid him forever. Eventually, he'll want to talk to you. We all noticed the bruises on your arm." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Yeah, I know he will. I just hope it's not for a bit yet. I'm not ready for that." He just nodded, and I yawned. He stood up. "I'm going to go so you can rest." I stood up and hugged him.

I walked him to the door. He turned and looked at me, "Be sure to lock your doors and windows before you go to bed, just in case." I nodded and watched him walk out the door. I shut and securely locked the door, and went to make sure all the windows were locked before heading to bed.

_~~~~~~~~~~ Tig's POV~~~~~~~~~~_

I headed back to the shop, knowing that Lexi was safe tonight. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep what she told me from the guys, especially Chibs, for long but I knew I had to try. The last thing I wanted to do was piss her off. She may be small and look like she can't handle herself, but she's a hell of a lot stronger than she looks. Before I realized it, I was back at the shop.

It was late so everyone else would be asleep, or so I thought. The minute I walked into the club house I noticed Chibs sitting at the bar. _Fuck. _I tried walking past him, hoping to ignore the situation for the time being, but he stood up and blocked my way. "She tell ya why those bruises were on 'er arm?" I tried side stepping him, but he saw that coming. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, I did, but she wants to tell you herself when she's ready." I tried walking away again but he grabbed the front of my kutte so I couldn't. "If someone hurt 'er, I need to know. I need to protect 'er." He let go of my kutte and I could see the worry all over her face. "She can take care of herself for now. She'll tell you when she's ready. Sorry, brother." I headed towards my dorm.

_**Kind of short I know, but that's all I got. the next one will be longer I promise. Just be patient my readers, it's kind of boring now without any real drama or love going on, but it's coming soon. Please R&R**_


	5. The diner

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of it's characters. I only own Lexi, James, and Garret and any other characters I make up as I go along. I do not bother with hate mail. I just delete. If you don't like anything in the story, don't bother reading. You're only wasting your time. Not mine._

_**I was thinking that when this is finished, that I'm going to do a prequel and quite possibly a sequel depending on how I end this one. I don't know if a sequel will be possible, but I know a prequel will be. It'll be about how Chibs and Alexis first met, how their friendship turned into a relationship, and other stuff like that. Let me know what y'all think. I'll only write it if people want it. Well anywho, here's chapter 5**_

~~~~~~~~~~ Chib's POV ~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed and sat back down at the bar. I knew Lexi was probably still hurt by what had happened between us, and that it'd take awhile for her to come talk to me. I finished my beer then headed out the door towards my bike. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I tried, and I knew a ride would clear my head. I didn't have anywhere particular in mind. I just let the roads lead me.

I drove until morning when I had to fill up my bike. I was also starting to get hungry so I decided to stop at the diner for something to eat before heading back to the clubhouse. I was about to walk into the diner when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Jackson, so I answered. "Hey Jackie boy." "Where are you?"

"At thea diner. I had a lot on my mind last night so I went for a ride. I got hungry so I decided ta stop for some food before headin' back." "Alright see ya soon Chibs." "See ya soon Jackie boy" I hung up then walked into the diner. I looked around for a quite place to sit. That's when I saw her there. She was in a booth by the window reading. It was her favorite thing to do.

It was like she could feel me staring at her, because she looked up from her book and looked around before seeing me. She smiled at me. I have to say I wasn't expecting that. I also didn't expect her to wave me over, but I walked to the booth and sat down across from her. All I could do was stare at her, just like I did at Oswald's ranch and the very first time I saw her.

She was even more beautiful than she was when I first met her. She grew her brown hair out, it was now half way down her back. Her beautiful green eyes with gold around the pupil didn't hold as much self confidence as they did before. I guess part of that is my fault. _I wonder if whatever happened to 'er had a part of that too. _I was about to speak when a waitress, Trisha, brought her a coffee.

"I didn't know you'd have someone joining you. Can I get you anything dear?" I could tell Trisha was trying to flirt with me, hell she wasn't even trying to hide it, but I wasn't interested. "Yeah, I'll have a coffee as well." She smiled at me seductively,"I'll be right back with that, honey." I looked at Alexis and saw her glaring at the waitress, and I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

_~~~~~~~~~~ Alexis POV ~~~~~~~~~~_

I couldn't help but glare at the waitress. I knew I couldn't blame her, Chibs was attractive, but for all she knew, Chibs and I could be together and she still had the audacity to flirt with him right in front of me. _I really want to just punch her in the face. Wait, why am I thinking like this. Chibs and I broke up over 2 years ago. I have no need to be jealous. _Chibs chuckling broke me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him, and he had an amused look on his face, which annoyed me. "What's so funny, Filip?" He just kept smiling. "Nothin', love. I just enjoy watching ya get jealous." I couldn't help but glare at him. "I'm not jealous." I said trying not to blush but I failed. The trampy waitress brought his coffee. "Are you guys ready to order?" She said, mainly to Chibs.

She didn't bother keeping her attempts to flirt with him from being obvious. I was surprised that he didn't even act like he was interested in her. He just kept looking at me, avoiding her stare. "You ready ta order, love?" I shook my head shocked by his actions. "We'll need a minute." He said not even looking at her. I saw her look of disappointment. "I'll give you a few minutes to decide."

I smirked as she walked away. "You know, you upset her by ignoring her raping you with her eyes." He just shrugged. "I'm not interested in 'er. I've got ya sitting across from me. Ya know, you're still cute when you blush." I couldn't help but blush again. I tried to hide it by looking at the menu, but he still saw it. I decided what I wanted and tried handing the menu to Chibs.

_**I'm ending this chapter here. I've got to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger. Gotta have y'all wanting more. I've already started the next chapter so that should be up in a day or two. Please R&R and let me know what you think about me writing a prequel. It doesn't mean I'll give up this story, I'll be attempting to write both at once, but this one will be my primary priority to finish.**_


	6. Might as well

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of it's characters. I only own Lexi, James, and Garret and any other characters I make up as I go along. I do not bother with hate mail. I just delete. If you don't like anything in the story, don't bother reading. You're only wasting your time. Not mine._

_**I've decided to do the prequel once this story gets close to closing up. It won't get posted until after this story is finished up. It'll give me sometime to work on the first few chapters. I'll be writing those during the week after I write a chapter of this story. Oh, and thanks to jerbear7579 for the review! This one's for you :) Anyways, Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

"I don't need it." He leaned forward a little bit and I could see the hurt and love in his eyes.

_~~~~~~~~~~ Chibs POV ~~~~~~~~~~_

All I could do was stare at her. I couldn't stand not being with her anymore. _Might as well give it a shot. The worst that could happen is she doesn't want nothing to do with me anymore. _I took a second to collect my thoughts before trying to get my woman back.

_~~~~~~~~~~ Alexis POV~~~~~~~~~~_

Chibs continued to stare at me. I looked down at my coffee cup to try to hide my blush. I looked up when he started speaking. "Lexi, look I know things ended bad. I know I hurt ya by screwing tha croweater. I've spent the past to years, hoping everyday that ya would come back here. I've had plenty of time to think about what I want in my life. The croweaters don't fit in that plan."

He reached for my hand and I let him have it. He had my heart racing. "I just want ya to give me an0ther chance Lex. I want ta prove ta ya that ya mean tha world ta me. I don't deserve another chance, I know, but I have ta ask. I love ya Alexis." All I could do was stare at him. When I finally found my voice Trisha came back to ruin the moment.

"Have you decided yet?"She didn't seem so pleased at our closeness. I couldn't help but smirk at the look of jealousy on her face. I remember when the croweaters used to look that way towards me. Chibs spoke before I did. "Yeah, we'll have two of tha breakfast specials. Both with bacon and white toast." She shot him a flirty look "Coming right up, honey." She winked at him then walked away.

_~~~~~~~~~~ Chibs POV ~~~~~~~~~~_

I looked at Lexi waiting her to say something. She looked me in the eyes before speaking. "You hurt me Chibs. I can over look you being married to Fiona considering she still lives in Ireland, but screwing croweaters while you're with me, is something completely different. I know most of the old ladies look past what and who you do while on a run, but I can't."

I swear, my heart broke when she said this. I expected her to say it, but I didn't think it would hurt as much. _Hell, this hurts more than when I looked into 'er eyes and knew she was leaving. _"I understand, love."

_**That's all i got for today. It's shorter than normal, I know but I have to get up for work in 3 hours, I just wanted to give y'all something for now. I promise, another one will be up later in the week. R&R till then. **_


	7. Second chances

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of it's characters. I only own Lexi, James, and Garret and any other characters I make up as I go along. I do not bother with hate mail. I just delete. If you don't like anything in the story, don't bother reading. You're only wasting your time. Not mine._

_**As promised here's chapter 7. I know I ended the last one on a bad note, but it'll get better soon, I promise. Enjoy!**_

_~~~~~~~~~~ Chibs POV ~~~~~~~~~~_

She leaned back and took her hand back. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling before continuing. "I need to know that you're done with the crow eaters and sweetbutts, if we're going to do this again. I mean, you're asking me to trust you again after cheating on me and betraying me multiple times. It's gonna take some time before I trust you again."

I looked down at the table. I knew the chances of her coming back to me were slim to none. _I don't blame 'er. I can still remember tha look in her eyes when she said she was leaving. _"As much as my instincts tell me that this is a bad idea, I'm giving us another shot." I looked up at her, and smiled as she grabbed for my hand. "I love you Filip, I never stopped."

I squeezed her hand and stared at her. "I'm not screwin' up this time ya know. I already lost ya once, and it sucked. I can't and won't let it happen again." She smiled at me and I smile back. _Oh, how I've missed 'er smile. _The waitress must have witnessed what went down, because she wasn't flirty when she brought us our food.

_~~~~~~~~~~ Alexis POV ~~~~~~~~~~_

I let go of Chibs's hand when Trisha put down our food. She had an obvious look of disappointment on her face. "Need anything else?" I looked at Filip. "No, we have everything we need. Thanks." She just nodded and walked away. I couldn't help but smirk before starting to eat. I had yet to eat since I got into Charming and I was starving.

We ate in a comfortable silence. When we were finished and waiting for our bill, we started talking again. "So, Filip, why did you come here to the diner at 8 in the morning. Isn't that a bit early for you?" I asked him teasingly. He smiled and said, "I couldn't sleep last night. I was sitting at tha bar in tha clubhouse when Tig came back from your place."

I froze and he noticed it. "Don't worry. He didn't tell me anything that ya two talked about. I know ya will tell me when you're ready." I relaxed and smiled. "Thanks Filip." He smiled back. "Not a problem love." We finally got our check and I went to grab it, but Chibs got it before I did. "Absolutely not. There's no way I'm letting ya pay for breakfast." He took out some cash and put it on the table then walked me out.

He walked with me to my car and shook his head. "Why am I not surprised that ya have this?" I just chuckled and shrugged my shoulders. "Because, it's me." He laughed at that and hugged me. I hugged him back. _I missed this. James never made me feel this way. _He then kissed my cheek making me blush. "Will I see ya later?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll stop over at the shop later. I know that by now, Gemma knows I'm back. If I don't go say hi, she'll hunt me down, beat me up, then drag me over there." Chibs laughed, "Ya got a point there." He opened my car door for me and I got in. "I'll see ya later, love." He then closed my door and I took off towards my uncle's.

_~~~~~~~~~~ Chibs POV ~~~~~~~~~~_

I watched her pull out of the parking lot of the diner before heading to my bike to go back to TM. I started it up and made my way there. The only thing on my mind was her. As I pulled up to the shop, Jax was talking to some guy. He didn't look to happy to see him so I headed over there. "Hey Jackie boy, who's this?" I asked as I stood next to Jax.

_**Yeah, I'm kind of mean. I bet most of you thought I'd draw out them getting back together. Nope! I didn't feel like it anymore. Plus, in my mind, they have to much history, and you guys will see it when I write the prequel. I've got one more chapter coming out in the next couple days. Maybe more. We'll see how well my brain decides to work. Until then, please R&R. **_


	8. James

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of it's characters. I only own Lexi, James, and Garret and any other characters I make up as I go along. I do not bother with hate mail. I just delete. If you don't like anything in the story, don't bother reading. You're only wasting your time. Not mine._

_**I love the amount of follows and favorites I've gotten on this story so far. Thank you guys so much. I really appreciate it. That's why there's going to be another chapter out after this one this week. You guys are my motivation. I'll also be starting on the prequel early but I won't start posting chapters until I get this one over with. I'll also be doing a few seperate stories in my spare time. This is still priority number one. I'm gonna start rambling and let y'all get what ya came for. Enjoy! :)**_

_~~~~~~~~~~ Chibs POV ~~~~~~~~~~_

"This guy says that he's Lexi's boyfriend." I looked at Jax in disbelief, then at the guy who claims to be dating my Lexi." He offered his hand to me to shake it, and I took it to be polite. "My name is James. I was dating Lexi when she came back her." "Chibs." He narrowed his eyes at me. I already didn't like the guy. _I wonder if this is tha asshole who put tha bruises on 'er. _

"So you're the guy she used to always talk about. The one who cheated on her?" He smirked which really made me want to punch him in the face. "Ay, but we've gotten past that. She's forgiven me." He really didn't seem to like that, which of course, made me smirk. "So, what brought you here to Charming, James?" Jax spoke breaking the staring contest between James and I.

"Well, the night before Lex left, we had a fight and she took off. I figured she'd come back here, so I decided to come here as well and patch things up." At that moment, my gut told me that yes, this was the fucker that bruises on my Lexi. I was so close to punching him and Jax must have sensed that. "Well, I don't know where she is but I can find out for you." Jax said and I almost punched him in the face

"That'd be awesome, do you guys mind if I hang here until then? I don't really know Charming, and I don't want to get lost or something." Jax smiled, "Of course. Why don't you head inside to the bar. Tell Chucky I said to take care of you for awhile." They shook hands. "Thanks man." James then went into the bar. I turned to Jax when he was out of sight.

"What the hell was that? Have ya not noticed tha marks on 'er? I'm pretty that that fucker is tha one who put them on 'er!" My voice was raising by the second, "Chibs calm down, I'm not going to let him know where she is until we know she's going to be safe. I know you love her man, but there is a possibility that he's telling the truth." I scoffed at him.

"I don't think he is Jax. I just had breakfast at the diner with Lexi. I talked with 'er. She gave me another chance. Ya know as well as I do, that Lex ain't tha type to be with more than one person at a time." He sighed then ran his hand through his hair. "Go find her, and let her know that he is here looking for her. We'll see if he's lying then. If he is, we'll handle it. If not, then there's really nothing we can do."

I nodded "Ay, just keep an eye on 'im while I'm with her." I hugged Jax. "Will do brother." I then go back on my bike and headed to Oswald's to talk to Lexi, though I already knew I was right. I could tell that she has been through hell recently. Her eyes always gave her away.

_~~~~~~~~~~ Alexis POV ~~~~~~~~~~_

I was in my uncle's office with him, helping him fill out forms for more equipment for the horses. We've been working in silence the whole time. Mainly because he was busy and I kept thinking about Chibs. _I hope I made the right choice. I just don't ant to get hurt by him again. _I was brought out of my thoughts by my uncle clearing his throat.

I looked up at him. "What?" He just leaned back in his chair and looked at me. "I May be old but I'm not blind, I can tell when there's something bothering you. Tell me, what's going on?" I smiled at him. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking." I could tell by the look in his eyes, he knew what it was about. "You mean about Chibs?" _Yeah, he knows. _I sighed.

"Yeah. Well, I went to the diner this early this morning before coming here. I didn't feel like cooking and I kinda missed the food. Well, he walked in a few minutes after I had sat down. I let him sit with me. We talked. He asked me for another chance, and I gave it to him. I love him, and I want to believe it won't happen again, but I'm still afraid."

My uncle chuckled at that. "Lexi, I saw him look at you yesterday. I can tell that he loves you. He's probably learned his lesson. He used to ask me if I heard from you or knew where you were. I never told him, but he still always asked when I saw him until recently. I'm not fond of you seeing someone older than you, but I trust him with you more than I trust anyone else. Just give him a chance "

I smiled at my uncle. "Thanks uncle Elliot." "Not a problem kiddo." I was about to go back to work till there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" "Elliot, it's Chibs." My uncle smirked "Come on in." Chibs opened the door and walked towards my uncle. "I need to talk to Lex, where is she at?" I cleared my throat and smirked at him when he looked at me. "I'm right here Filip."

_**There's chapter 8 for ya guys. I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Chapter 9 should be up in a few days. **_


	9. Walk and talk

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of it's characters. I only own Lexi, James, and Garret and any other characters I make up as I go along. I do not bother with hate mail. I just delete. If you don't like anything in the story, don't bother reading. You're only wasting your time. Not mine._

_**Okay, I'm a bit behind, but who else has heard the rumors of Kurt Sutter doing a show on the first 9? Am I the only one excited. I mean it'll suck not having the same characters, but I'm still excited. It'll be a few years before it's out sadly. Anyways enough about that, on with chapter 9! Just so ya know it gets a little steamy. If you don't like that kind of thing, when you get to the make out session skip a paragraph. Enjoy!**_

I could tell that Chibs wasn't happy by the look on his face. No matter how hard he tried to hide his emotions, I could always see through him. I stood up and walked towards him. I grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go for a walk and talk." He nodded and followed me out the door. When we got to a part of my uncle's land where nobody would bother us I turned to him.

"What's wrong Filip? Did something happen? Is everyone okay?" He wouldn't look at me so I put my hand on his cheek and he turned to look at me.

_~~~~~~~~~~ Chibs POV ~~~~~~~~~~_

It felt good to have her touch me again. I missed it a lot. I put my hand on top of hers that was on my cheek. "Lex, I need to ask and I need ya to tell me tha truth. Why did ya come back here? Was it ta get away from someone?" I looked into her eyes and I already knew, but I needed her to tell me.

_~~~~~~~~~~ Alexis POV ~~~~~~~~~~_

I knew that Chibs some how found out about James. I also knew that if he does know about him, I have to tell him. "I came back to get away from my ex. He was a good guy when he was sober, but when he was drunk, he was controlling and abusive." I took a breathe to calm my nerves and Chibs wrapped his arms around me.

"The night I left was the worst he's ever gotten. I've never seen him that drunk or angry. He usually just smacked me a few times, but this time he threw me to the floor, pinned me there, then went to punch me. He was pulled off by my boss of the diner I used to work at. He's the one who told me to leave. I did." I was sobbing when I was done.

Chibs just held me and let me cry on him. "It's okay darlin'. You're safe. He isn't gonna get anywhere near ya." I looked up at him and I knew that he meant it. I kissed him. I put so much passion into the kiss, and he returned it. Before I knew it it was a full out make out session. I could feel Chibs getting a boner through his pants. I slipped my hand in between us and rubbed it, earning a soft moan from him.

He pulled away from me and cleared his throat. I was confused by his actions and I knew he knew it. "As much as I'd love ta fuck ya right now love, this isn't exactly where I'd want ta do it. Plus, I've gotta head back to TM. James is there. It's why I asked what happened ta ya." I could feel the blood drain from my face. "He's here?" Chibs nodded his head.

"Don't ya worry. We will handle this. We'll make sure he doesn't come back." I nodded. "Okay." "Just stay here till I come get ya. I don't want ya ta be alone for awhile." I nodded again. He grabbed my hand and walked me back to my uncle's office. When we got there he looked at my uncle, "I'll be sending someone by to keep an eye on her. Don't let her go anywhere alone."

_~~~~~~~~~~ Chibs POV ~~~~~~~~~~_

I walked out of Elliot's office, with Elliot not that far behind me. "Chibs!" I turned around to look at Elliot. "Is there something I should be worried about?" I sighed. "We will handle it but her ex is here in Charming." I could tell by his face that he wasn't happy. "Shit." "AY, but like I said, we'll handle him. I just want to make sure she's gonna be safe." He sighed and shook my hand. "Thanks."

He then turned and walked back into his office. When he was int here I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called Jax.

_**Told ya it got a little steamy. I couldn't help my self. Chibs is so yummy. There will be more sexual situalions, most will probably be worse than this so if you don't like that kind of thing, you should probably stop reading, sorry. Anyways that's all for chapter 9. I'm working on chapter 10 as we speak. Please review and stay tuned!**_


	10. Chibs vs James

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of it's characters. I only own Lexi, James, and Garret and any other characters I make up as I go along. I do not bother with hate mail. I just delete. If you don't like anything in the story, don't bother reading. You're only wasting your time. Not mine._

_**5 chapters in one night. I didn't think I had it in me, but here you guys go. Now, it'll be awhile before I have any more chapters up, but it shouldn't be more than a few weeks. But for now, here's chapter 10. Hope y'all like it.**_

_~~~~~~~~~~ Jax POV ~~~~~~~~~~_

I was sitting at the bar at the clubhouse enjoying a beer and watching Tig play pool with Lexi's supposed boyfriend when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and saw it was Chibs. "Yeah?" "Do me a favor and send someone out to Elliot's to keep an eye on Lex, preferably someone she knows, like Tig. I'll be on my way back to take care of the asshole."

I knew that meant that he was right and that James was the one who hurt Lexi. "Alright, I'll wait for you to get back. See you soon brother." I then hung up the phone. I turned to look at Tig. "Hey Tig, come here for a second." Tig walked away from the pool table. "What's going on?" "I need you up at Elliot's to watch over Lex." Tig's demeanor changed. "Yeah, I'm on it." He headed towards the door.

James noticed this. "Hey what's going on? Did you guys find Lexi?" I walked over towards him. "Yeah, Chibs is bringing her back. Tig is going to grab lunch for me. I don't feel like eating Chucky's cooking today." He chuckled, "Want to finish up this game for him while we wait for Lexi?" "Sure." I knew I had to keep him occupied until Chibs got back.

This was for him to handle, not me. I just hoped he'd get here quickly. I didn't know how long I could stand being next to a woman beater without punching him, or killing him.

_~~~~~~~~~~ Chibs POV ~~~~~~~~~~_

I pulled into TM and parked my bike. I casually walked into the club and walked up to James. "Hey, where's Lexi? As much as I like hanging with you guys, I want to take her back home to Texas." That did it. I punched the guy in the face. I hit him hard enough to knock him on the ground. "What the hell was that for?" He said holding the side of his face that I punched.

He tried getting up, and I grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. "She's not goin' anywhere with ya. She told me tha truth about ya. She told me what ya did ta 'er. She wants nothing ta do with ya. She's staying here until she chooses ta leave on her own." He got angry and pushed me away from him. "Look, I admit I hurt her when I was drinking, but I'm done drinking, it's not worth losing her."

I Punched him in the stomach and he hunched over holding it. "I bet ya said that ta her a few times." I started taking off my kutte. "She may have bought it all tha other times ya said it ta 'er, but I doubt she'd by it now. She's done with ya. She's with me now and if ya ever come near 'er again, I won't let ya off so lightly." He stood up straight and I punched him in the face again.

He was bleeding from his eyebrow and his lip was busted open. I turned to Rat. "Rat, make sure this fucker gets tha fuck out of Charming." He nodded and headed towards James. I looked at Jax and froze. Alexis and Tig were behind him. I walked to her. "What tha hell are ya doing here? I told ya ta stay there till I came and got ya." She gave me a small smile.

~~~~~~~~~~ Alexis POV ~~~~~~~~~~

"I need to talk to him." Chibs sighed. "I hope ya haven't changed your mind about being with me." I grabbed his hand. "Of course not, but he needs to hear it from me that I don't want him here. if he tries to hurt me, go a head and shoot him for all I care." He chuckled at that and turned his gaze towards Tig. "Hey don't look at me, she was already here when I got outside."

Chibs sighed and turned back to look at me. I giggled. "I couldn't help it. I had to make sure he paid for what he did to me." He nodded again. I walked towards James and he smirked. "I knew you'd come back to me, you always do." I smirked and pulled him against me. He was about to hug me but I kneed him in the balls and he fell to the floor.

I looked down at him and glared. "Chibs already told you. I'm with him again. You need to get out of Charming. You need to stay away from me. You need to delete my number. There is nothing that you can say or do to get me to come back to you. I'm done James. I left Huntsville to get away from you. Now, leave me alone or next time, Chibs won't just punch you a few times."

I turned and walked away from him and walked over to Chibs. WHen I got close to him he gave me a big hug. "That's my girl." I couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Of course. Now, I don't know about you, but I could use a drink." He chuckled and led me towards the bar. One of the crow eaters was behind the bar. She got both of us a Guinness.

I watched as Rat led James out. The whole time, James was staring at me. I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time I saw him, but I wasn't going to say anything to Chibs. I just wanted to spend some time with him.

_**I got so tired of reading stories where the girl can't defend herself without a gun or needs a guy to save her. Anyways that's it for chapter 10 Please review. The more reviews the sooner I post a new chapter. Just kidding. But please, review. **_


End file.
